Rate Your Partner For Sex!
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "For our wedding," he began, "I hope you don't make me answer teen questions." /One-Shot;Fluff/


**A/N: The promised one-shot I was going to publish is here, haha. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the burgundy couch in his living room, the air tense around them. Gulping loudly, she snapped her head towards him, raising her eyebrows at the same time. He scratched the back of his neck and she sighed thinking he was going to make a move on her.<p>

"What happens next?" She asked him, knowing very well he had passed experience on the subject called _sex._

That three-letter word made her heart do a back flip and her stomach fluttered with excitement. Thinking about sharing a bed with him for a night made her cheeks heat up and she cupped her face. Her eyelashes flapped and she looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"I…" He gulped, looking down at her. "I mean… I'm nervous, you know?" He was trying to loosen up the air but that made it worse.

Staying in silence for a while, the girl stood up all of a sudden and his eyes fell on her flushed face. She walked towards her bag by the staircase and took out a magazine. After shuffling and moving stuff in her large bag, she came back, magazine in hand, and sat next to him again. Grabbing his hands with her sweaty ones she bit her lip.

"Clare?" He breathed out.

"Um… I… Uh… I bought this at the convenience store," she explained shyly, showing him the magazine.

_Sizzling Teen, _he read. Sighing, he glared at her with an incredulous look and she began to flip the pages until she stopped on one of those ridiculous, girl quizzes that read, "_Rate Your Partner For Sex!_"

"Really, Edwards?"

"I'm new at this, Eli!" She yelled out, crossing her arms under her chest. "I… I just want to make sure that we're ready. Not only physically, but emotionally."

He groaned out and she petted his back affectionately and cleared her throat.

"Wait," he mumbled. "_Wait_." He spat out harshly. "Isn't it good enough that we love each other?"

"No…" She whispered, covering her face with her bangs and reading the first question out loud. "Describe your feelings towards your partner," she read out, and he looked at her.

He stared at her and she stared back at him intently. "Well…" He began, scratching his face and crinkling his nose. "I love you…. And though who knows what will happen once I graduate… I want to spend my time with you, Clare Edwards."

She coughed slightly and kept reading. "Do you consider me your soul mate?"

She had to hold her breath for this one as he responded, his eyes boring into her skull. "Plath, what type of question is _that_?" She glowered at him and he cursed under his breath. "Yes. You are my soul mate. I can't think of anyone else to be my soul mate other than you."

Her hands found his and he stared at her azure eyes. "Not even Julia…?"

"Not even her," he muttered, his lips finding hers before she moved away from him.

"Um…" she continued. "What do you want our first sexual experience to be like?"

"Crap," he sighed out. "Well… I'm not really that much of a romantic. And, I mean, I was going to take you upstairs and make love to you… And… I have my bed covered in rose petals… I mean, God dammit," he cursed, scratching his head. "I'll be gentle and – and I'll make sure I don't go too far or too quick. I don't want to hurt you," he finished his cohesive explanation and she blinked at him with watery eyes.

"Oh, Eli," she breathed out, hugging him. "I'm stupid for asking these questions, aren't I?" She moved away and looked at him.

His right hand found her cheek and cupped it. "You're not stupid, you're nervous as hell, I can assure you that. It's normal, Clare. But you have to have more faith in our relationship, you know?"

She shook her head.

"Now, do you mind if we can move _this _to my bedroom?"

* * *

><p>They lay panting in a sweaty mush of limbs and he kissed her lips, making her sigh in content.<p>

"That was perfect," she told him, and he gave her a smile.

"I told you: You don't need a quiz to know when you're ready," He mumbled, kissing her cheek and then her neck.

"Hm," she hummed and brought his face up so he could look at her smile up at him. "I love you."

"Me too," he agreed and sighed. "For our wedding," he began, making her blush furiously, "I hope you don't make me answer teen questions. If not we won't marry."

And she sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
